


Everyday With You (Until I Let Go)

by 39pachirisu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/39pachirisu/pseuds/39pachirisu
Summary: Sorry if it sucks i write it on the plane and I didn’t get any sleep uwu





	Everyday With You (Until I Let Go)

A gentle breeze passed by, caressing the curls and tips of her hair. Dashes of color whispered in her ears as they floated by, riding the winds. Those petals matched the flowers that Yuri held on to - obnoxiously vibrant and large, yet they somehow seemed to match the calm, relaxed atmosphere. 

Everything seemed to be in bloom, creating a beautiful painting of colors. The sunlight shone through the clouds, illuminating the entire area, making all the flowers and leaves glow. A silent song played as she walked. 

Eventually, she reached an old oak tree, its branches outstretched, providing shade from the sun. She entered the shade and then kneeled, brushing the dirt off the stone slab. With her index finger, she traced each word that was etched on to the cold marble before laying her palm on the edge. She dusted the area in front of it, making space for her to sit down. 

 

“Hey”

Hey.

“Another year passed without you— it’s really lonely at home you know”

You can’t blame me~ I didn’t mean to leave so earlyyy!

“I know, I know…. I just miss you”

….I miss you too

 

Each year on the same date, she had the same routine, always bringing the same flowers, wearing her favorite dress, bringing the same snacks to eat while she talked— it was the same routine. 

 

“How long has it been..?”

5 years? I think LMAO I’m not sure—

“It’s been 6, idiot”

 

6 years had passed since that day. Unlike most similar stories, it wasn’t sudden, nor was it extremely sad. Instead, they spent their last moments together acting like their teenage selves- partying, fangirling, breaking rules, and all the other things of the like. However, no one dared to reprimand them. After all, they all knew what was coming, they all knew. 

When it happened, no one was surprised. Yena herself told everyone to be happy, to send her off with joy and laughter. Of course, tears were shed, because they would no longer be able to see her or feel her vivacious energy anymore. Nevertheless, they all tried their best to hold in those tears, showing their best smiles and laughs when they learned that she had finally left. 

She left when the both of them were staring up at the sky, cold air crisp and clean. The night was a beautiful one, with the stars being clearly visible under the moonlight. Yuri remembered seeing her face, illuminated brightly against the dim light that the moon provided. She remembered holding onto her as she breathed her last breaths, when she smiled one last time. 

 

So what are you up to nowadays?

“Well, recently I joined a girl group! It’s called IZ*ONE— there’s 11 members including me and they’re all nice and talented… I joined around 9-ish months ago… they’re pretty weird though-“

You better bring them here! I wanna meet them too you knowww-

“Yea yea, I know, that’s why I invited them to come later on—“

You better not forget me while you’re out there having fun~

“I can hear you pouting— but aNYWAYS, yea how could I ever forget your annoying face”

HEY THAT’S OFFENSIVEEE

 

Indeed, how could Yuri ever forget Yena. She was the one who stayed with her throughout her entire life. They stuck together with each other since childhood, acting as each other’s support pillar. 

Yena was also the one who exposed her to music. She was the one who gave her the courage to perform, to express herself through her voice. Yena, even though people criticized her, always sang. She sang when she went shopping, when she went to school, when she was getting ready for bed, she sang everywhere. Yuri remembered her saying, one time, that “you never know when life will kick you in the ass, so enjoy it the way you want to right here and now”. Oh how true that statement was. Yuri wished she had followed the same philosophy, but she was young and naive back then. She was too cautious, too self-conscious. 

Whenever Yena began to sing, she’d always invite Yuri to sing along. She always refused, too embarrassed of her own voice. Many people said it didn’t suit the songs that she liked, they said she shouldn’t sing those songs. Even so, Yena always asked, no matter how many times she had asked before. This was her main regret no that she was gone. They were never able to sing together. That’s why, when she left, Yuri sang as hard as she could. Practiced day and night until she could sing it as perfect as her abilities allowed her to. Learned more and more until she basically knew all the songs there were to know. None of those, however, could compare to their favorite song.

This was the song that Yena sang the most. The song truly fit her, it was simple, happy, and beautiful. She always sang to Yuri, playfully serenading her as they walked down to school or to the mall. Now, as they sat together on the open field, she sang.

 

“You are my sunshine”

My only sunshine

“You make me happy”

When skies are gray—

 

While most people wouldn’t bat an eyelash at that choice of song, but to them, it was the most beautiful song. They were each other’s sun, and they brightened each other’s world. Of course, when one of them left, the world got a lot dimmer. However, Yuri knew that Yena wasn’t completely gone. She was still in her heart. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

To be honest, Yuri still held grief in her heart. She was mad at herself for letting the person that mattered the most to her leave. On the outside, it may have seemed as if she accepted it, that she had already let go. Still, the both of them knew that wasn’t the case. Yuri knew she was selfish. She wished that she could turn back time and make someone else sick instead of her Yena. She couldn’t believe that Yena was no longer physically there. She longed for her touch, to see her smile, to see her pouty face. However, now, none of those things could come true. She sat there and began the song once more.

 

“You are my sunshine”

…

“...You are my sunshine”

…

“......you…”

 

She knew it. All her group members, her friends, her family gave her the same look. Move on, it said. She didn’t want to move on, though. She wanted to stay in a world where Yena still existed, a world where her happiness remained unfaltered and unchanged. But now, even Yena herself was saying the same thing. She had to move on.

Loud, energetic voices grew closer as she sat on the ground, staring at the engravings. They grew quiet as the footsteps ended behind her, so she turned to see her group members’ faces. They held bright, but solemn faces, sympathy shining clear in their eyes. Yuri didn’t mind though. Instead, she moved a little bit to the side, making room for al of them to stand in front. 

 

“1...2...3… EYES ON ME! HELLO, WE ARE IZ*ONE!” 

 

The group introduced themselves together before they began to go up one by one to pay their respects. Yuri could feel Yena’s happiness lingering in the air as each member shared some of the memories and stories that they had with each other. She saw all their smiles and laughter and her hearted warmed. Soon enough, the sunset came, signaling it was time for them to leave. Yuri looked back at Yena, smiling again. 

 

“I’ll visit you again next year”

I won’t be there though, haha

“I know— it’s for tradition though”

Well, I’ll see you again someday then

“Yea, I guess it’s finally time to let go, huh”

Yea

“I’ll see you soon!”

…

 

Yuri ran to catch up with her fellow group mates, joint their conversations and cracking jokes along the way. For the first time in six years, she let the rest of her heart open, vulnerable to the friendship and love that others had for her. But it was ok now. Because she let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks i write it on the plane and I didn’t get any sleep uwu


End file.
